peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Koraemon's Newborn Crisis
Koraemon's Newborn Crisis is an fanon Peppa Pig episode and the Cyborg Kuro-chan crossover and as well as other series. It was the Space Centre Universe shorts. It was available on the Space Centre Universe streaming website, and as well as NOnline in January 13, 2020 internationally. In July 2020, the shorts amongside PPFW 2020 New Year Award Cemerony were removed from the streaming website permanently. Synopsis Koraemon, get tasked by Romeo and Juliet from Cyborg Kuro-chan to babysit their kids. However, things being undodgable in Peppa's house. Plot Peppa get visted by Koraemon while being disturbed from playing computer with George. Back in focuses on computer games, she found an "Epic Sonic Engine" and downloads it from an fangame website, but it would take more hours to download, so Koraemon speeds up the download with his pyshic powers. After the download completed, Peppa and George plays the Epic Sonic Engine. In the game, Sonic running in an white void zone with remixes of Green Hill Zone, Emerald Hill Zone, and Angel Island Zone. After just an one hour of fun, the void begin turns grey and the zone turns into Chemcial Plant Zone, and Sonic spins to the tunnel and runs to the tunnel and everything turns black, with narrator saying Sonic needs to preparing for the stage show. Koraemon notices a poof sound. There was a bright light that filled the room with over thousands and thousands of people laughing and pointing at Sonic. He looks down and notices his was just wearing his diaper and nothing else. A man saying even thought Sonic is an adult but still wears diapers, a women agrees that she didn't let her kids watch this, and a boy laughs Sonic is a baby. He thought it couldn’t get any worst but as he was yelling at the laughing crowd he began to slowly starting wetted himself without even noticing. This made the crowd laugh at him twice as hard. He looks down again feeling something warm and wet between his legs. Sonic try to explain, this made the crowd laugh so loud it began to hurt his ears. He covered his face and began crying on the ground while everyone was still laughing at him, with message of MomentLover1200 claiming that can't exit the game forever, so Koraemon blasts MomentLover1200 and the computer, much to the dismay of Peppa and George. A door ring is heard, and Koraemon saws Romeo, Juliet and their kids outside Peppa's house. After Koraemon explaining to Peppa and George, Romeo and Juliet begged Koraemon to babysit their kids, much to the dismay of him, Peppa and George. Evening, when the kids of Romeo and Juliet are still sleeping, George holds one of them and it generates a new baby. As 4 babies is generated, Koraemon is shocked. 1 day after, 8 more babies is generated. 4 days after, an total about the 24-48 babies is generated. The next day after, the newly-generated babies is now bearing the appearances of the characters from Doraemon (only Doraemon and Koraemon), Dragon Ball Super (Golden Frieza Saga), Cyborg Kuro-chan, Sgt. Frog, Regular Show, and Yo-kai Watch. Much to the joy of Romeo and Juliet and the dismay of Koraemon, Peppa and George, the alien couple take their kids back and leaving the two Doraemon and Koraemon-like alien baby to Peppa and George as an gift. Daddy Pig overjoyed that he can hug an Koraemon-like alien baby, but Mummy Pig heard the laugh and grounds Peppa and George for not playing computers for 9001 years, much to the dismay of the both. Characters *Peppa Pig *George Pig *Koraemon *Sonicthehedgehog223 *A bunch of peoples *MomentLover1200 *Romeo *Juliet *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes where something bad happens Category:Episodes where something bad happens and it's freaking hilarious oh my gosh this category name is so long oh man i hope no one sees this look at dat boat i think mr dinosaur is hot Category:Episodes where peppa gets grounded Category:Episodes where George gets grounded Category:Episodes with users Category:Episodes with Cyborg Kuro-chan Category:Episodes with events that never happened